What The Hell?
by Kesla-kun
Summary: Oneshot!It’s another normal day at Aizawa’s house. Normal? No. Minto gets a gift. A really big gift. 2 m length, 1 m wide, 50 cm high. What’s that? A Mystery!


**What The Hell??**

**A/N: Yeah. I was busy thinking how's MiBK's and WaDM? Also HC:TCoTBW, next chapter will be, when this idea popped out. Actually, it's after that (Which?) story, but… yeah, come what may…I hate Monday, as usual… cos the devil-my Germany language and sociology teacher- who named could not be confirmed, was coming to my class, made me in awestruck… And I hate her!!**

**One-Shot, my first one-shot ever!! Clapped hands**

**Review: I always welcome any kind of review**

**Feedback: Yes, please.**

**Words: Mmm… 2281**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, if I own that, there'll be a large mash!!**

**Dedicated for: My God who have been made me life so far… Everyone whose help me so far… My dearest princess… The kind reviewers who review my story (all of them are kind)… Kind authors who reply my reviews… And you!!**

**Warning: (READ THIS!! THIS IS SO IMPORTANT!!) **Minto's room has some windows-

Minto: Of course, so I won't ends up running out of Oxygen, you- Author!

KeslAPhantoM: I mean… there's carpets and things that use as silencer voice, so… No one will hear your screams if you're on her room…

Minto: Ooo… So what's the point of warning that!!

KeslAPhantoM: Smirks It's a clue… you should know!! Or observed about…

Zakuro: Shut up! Now, in the story!!! For your enjoyment!!

KeslAPhantoM+Minto: raise an Eyebrow Huh??

Zakuro: Please Read, then review!!

**What the Hell??**

**By: KeslAPhantoM**

**One-shot!!**

A shiny Monday in Aizawa's mansion…

Aizawa Minto yawned.

"Hmm…" Minto said, then she sneezed.

"Somebody's talking about me" commented her.

She then walked to the window, and opened the silky curtains.

"Yeah… Another shiny brilliant morning…" came a small comment from the dark blue haired girl. She smiled

"Bow wow!!" greeted Mickey.

"Good Morning, Mickey-Koinu-Chan!" greeted Minto, she hugged him happily.

"Bow wow!!" barked Mickey, which replied back.

Mint was just sitting down when her cell phone rang.

Reading the caller ID she frowned before ignoring it and walking downstairs.

Minto still using her sleepy face.

She looked at her older brother, Seiji-Nii-san.

She looked at him.

He looked at her.

They staring each other before Seiji tried to open the conversation… With a big grin…

Minto raised a skeptical eyebrow.

'_Seiji… he's not a type of creature that's like grinning like this… this must be something… He hides something!! Yeah! That's right!!'_ Minto smiled at her thought.

_Her anii-san must've bought her some gifts._ She smiled gratefully, because her brother has just came from Paris yesterday.

"Then… Seiji-nii-san, what makes you looks so _HAPPY_?" Asked Minto, though she guessed that her brother will spend some time with her… at home.

"Someone has just bought you a gift" Seiji answered, smiled playfully.

"Then, who??" asked Minto, still smiling, although she knew that it might be him!

He smiled.

"You know… Guess it… Because I know that you're interested in Sherlock Holmes's novels you've bought when we're in London… A Study in scarlet, The sign of four and… the others!!!" Seiji smiled, and grinning playfully.

"You know…" Mint turned chibi and wearing Sherlock Holmes's outfit. She posed like Sherlock Holmes, but she has not found the cigarette.

Seiji laughed frantically. Her younger sister sometimes can be so funny.

Minto smiled before she went to her conclusion.

"It was YOU!!" she pointing at Seiji, and smiling victoriously.

Seiji, laughed, chuckled, and lol! Until he left her younger sister puzzled, and in confusion.

"What's wrong?" asked Minto, now turned normal, and not wearing any of Sherlock Holmes's outfit.

"Ne… You're wrong, Imouto-chan… It was from your Zakuro-Onee-Sama!!" Seiji smiled happily, then he showed Minto a big gift she has never seen before.

It was so big!! 2 m length, 1 m wide, 50 cm high. Excluding the ribbon… What's that?? A Mystery!!!" came a small comment from Minto.

It's right. The gift's paper, or whatever that called… is ultramarine blue, with a purple big ribbon that sealed the gift's contents.

She smiled. There's a card from Zakuro.

She opened the card, then read it… for herself… silently.

* * *

**M**i_n_**t**_o_, 

**I ****h**_o__**p**_e **y**o**u** _**l**__i__k__e t__**hi**__**s**__gi__**f**__t._**I**_gi__**ve **__it __**j**__u__s__t __**for**__**you**__…_ **B**_**e**_cause_**you're**__**SO**__**special**__… __**For me**__…_

_**PS**_** I**_**hope**_**y**o**u**_ o__**pe**__**n**__e__d i__**t **__b__y __**y**__o__**u**__rself._

_**Fujiwara**__**Zakuro**_

* * *

Minto, after read the letter, blushed. 

Although the card's not a handwritten, but it still from Zakuro, right?

Wait. Why on the earth Zakuro took and cut all of the words here from newspapers and Magazines??

It's a mystery!! No. whatever is that, It's Zakuro's made. I must save it. No Mystery over it...

Minto shook her head because of her thought.

She then ordered some maids to put the 'special' gift from Zakuro carefully, on her bed.

Minto, greeted her brother, then walked upstairs to take a bed, to relax.

"Huh… Shiny day… good day… started by a gift from Onee-same" she then finished her bath as fast as possible, then got ready to open Zakuro's rare gift.

"Hmm… I ready to open Onee-sama's rare gift" She clenched her fists, then opened it.

There's a box, covered by indigo-paper color.

"MM… That must've been so many boxes outta here" commented Minto, then opened the second box, that's (of course) smaller than the first.

"Uggh" commented her, being so frustrated in this.

The third box, are covered by purple paper color.

It's 180 cm length, 75 cm wide, 30 cm high.

Minto sighed.

'_How many boxes Onee-Sama has prepared on this to make me frustrated?'_

She sighed, then wreck the paper gift, that colored purple.

"I hope this is not another box" Minto closed her eyes, hoped that this is not another box.

"Okay" Minto gathered all of her courage to open her eyes. No she has not opened her eyes. She just touched it. On the third box.

A soft thing… that looks like a skin…

She put her hand higher than where it used to be, but still closed her eyes…

Silky hairs…

What's on this third box?

Zakuro-Onee-Sama? No, that can't be.

Minto chuckled and laughed. She tried to open her eyes.

Minto opened her eyes, and ready to see what's on her special box.

She gasped, and blinked in surprise and screamed, and no one could not hear that.

No. That can't BE. IT IS HER!! HER ZAKURO-ONEE-SAMA!!!

She's laying on it, with her killer, and most dazzling smile.

She was jabbed by a knife, and Minto is sure that there are three bullets staying on her chest. But she still looks so pretty.

Minto still could smell her lipgloss. Mint. She tasted like Mint? Or not. Ah, Whatever.

There's a plain envelope near her wrists.

So, Minto picked it up. With breathless.

A plain envelope, addressed to Aizawa Minto, and has the same style writing like the letter Zakuro – as she thought- was written.

She read the letter for herself, with a frown drawn in her face.

No. Not just a frown. Angry, Frustrated, Confused, Sadness, and a snob were drawn on her face.

* * *

_**N**_o_w_**h**_**e**__r_**e**, 2**1**_**st**_**M****a**y _2__**0**_**0**_7_

_**D**__e_**a**r _A_iz_**a**_w_a_ **M**_i__**n**_**t**o

_**Ho**__w_'_s__ t__**h**__**i**__s_**g**i_f__t_Your **f****a**_v__o_**u****ri**t_e_ **S**_**o…**_ _**W**_ha_t__ d_o **y**o**u** t_h__**i**_**nk** _a__**b**_**o**_u__**t**_t_h__**a**__**t?**_

**W****e** _**r **__L__**o**_**k**i_**i**__n__**' **__**F**__o_**r**_w_**a**_r__**d **__4 __**u**__r __**G**_**oo**_d__R__**e**__P__**l**__**Y,**_

_**FUJIWARA ZAKURO'S MURDERER**_

* * *

Minto crumple up the paper. She clenched her fists, but then put the paper on the table and decided not to throw it on the dustbin. 

She then looks on Zakuro's face, which is not covered by blood.

She sighed.

Zakuro…

She was killed…

Or murdered…

What should I do?

What should I DO?

WHAT SHOULD I DO??

I can't do anything!

CANNOT DO… ANYTHING…

MAKE THEM PAY??

NO. I CANNOT DO THAT.

I cannot… do anything…

CANNOT DO… ANYTHING…

A sad smile slipped across her face.

"I love you, Zakuro" whisper her, to her ear. Although she knew that Zakuro would never hear that.

She began to sing a song.

"No one ever saw me like you do…

All things that I could are up to…

_You're everything that I wanted_

_Maybe we're all different_

_But we're still the same_

_We all got the blood of Eden_

_Running through our veins"_

"That… that's right, ya Onee-sama? We… I… You…"

Minto crying, but then she continuing her song.

She remembered when she don't wanna be a Mew Mew, because of Ichigo's bad comment… And Zakuro… Gave her a straight advice…

"No one ever saw me like you do…

All the things that I could add up too…

But your eyes see everything,

Without a single word…

Coz there's somethin'

In the way you look at me…

It's as my heart knows you're the missing piece…

Makes me believe that there's nothin'…

In this world I can't be…

I never know what you see…

But there's somethin' in the way

You look at me…

I don't know… how or why

I feel different in your eyes…

All I know… It's happens everytime"

Minto tried to not crying, and continuing her song.

"**I don't know what time it is**

**Or whose the one to blame for this**

**Do what I believe what I cant see**

**I'm lost between the sound**

**And just when I think**

**I know, where you go**

**Goodbye for now**

**Goodbye for now**

**Goodbye for now**

**(I'm not the type to say I told you so)**

**Goodbye for now**

**(I think the hardest part of holding on this letting go)**"

Minto looked at Zakuro's face.

"Goodbye… Zakuro…"

Minto kissed her lip. A passionate, warm, soft kiss. She smiled a little. Then showed a dramatic sad smile that she thought she would never do that in front of Zakuro.

"**I wondered should I go**

**Or should I stay**

**It's all over now, nothing left to stay**

**Just my tears and**"

Minto shook her head.

"No. Not right. I won't give up about this. I promise that I will make them pay!! A full revenge!!" Minto smiled to herself, with a sneer, then changed her expression.

She's being so cold. As cold as Zakuro. No expression face.

Then, without thinking another thought, she did what she thought was right. She took a black long chasuble, that has a black hood, some black suit, some black long sleeves shirt, some black tie, a black fedora, a black glasses… some black trousers, and… black cloth, to cover her mouth, like ninja.

"_**I'm not a prefect person**_

_**There're many things I wish I didn't do**_

_**But I continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things for you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me**_

_**To change who I used to be**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**I've found a reason to show**_

_**A side of me that everyone didn't know**_

_**A reason for all that I will do**_

_**And the reason is you**_" She stopped singing, with a cold flat tune.

Minto turned around to face Zakuro.

She did her last smile, then bent down to kiss her (Again).

A passionate, warm, soft kiss. She smiled a little.

"Goodbye, Zakuro… I do this for you… Sorry that… I… love… you… Zakuro"

Minto then closed the box, made the box looked like the gift that has not been opened.

Minto turned around, then sent her brother a SMS (handphone message, FYI)

* * *

Seiji-ni-san… 

It's me, Mint.

I wanna order u, or evry1,

2 bury the gift fr Onee-sama.

Do NOT OPEN IT!!

I wanna… u know, time capsule.

Bury it on Éclair cemetery… With the name of Zakuro on the gravestone…

I beg u pardon, Seiji.

I hope u'll listen at my wish...

Cos I'll disappear… from now…

Say to daddy that I'm just… u know, kinda take a trip to Paris or something like that…

See u again, Ani-san…

Minto Aizawa

PS: Don't try to find me. I'll be fine. Mickey is with me, and for U know, I'M A Mew Mew, so… don't worry. Cos I'll be fine.

* * *

Minto sent the message, then transformed into Mew Mint. She took the suitcase with all she needed in here. Then, she flied off. 

Goodbye, Seiji… But I promise, I'll be back sometime…

Without another thought, Mint left her house.

She left her big and comforted mansion…

But she brought her dog Mickey…

But she left her comfortable room…

She missed the Afternoon Tea…

But for her, those are nothing,

Because she'll make a full revenge to Zakuro's murderer.

"Looks, I'll find you all, make you pay, then put you in the jail!" Minto promised to herself.

'_I will make you pay!! Just wait and see!!'_

* * *

_Started: 20__th__ May 2007… at 5-7 pm._

_Finished: 22th May 2007… at 1:33 pm._

_Published: Guess that._

_KeslAPhantoM, at Sidoarjo, GMT +7.10'_

**A/N: How's this??? One-shot!! 10 PAGES (With the note)!! The worse story ever?? No?? Yes?? Review!! Please!!! I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry to make Minto kind of Out Of Character here… I know, You know, that Minto is NOT INTERESTING with CORPSE, so I do apologize.**

**FYI: Song at plain text is Christian Bautista's, Guess that.**

**Song at italic and underline, is part of Avril's, Guess what song also.**

**Song at italic, is part of POD's song? Mmm… That's NOT right!! Bon Jovi!!**

**Song at bold and underline… part of… POD!! Yay!!**

**Song at bold is… Part of… Englebert Humperdinck-The last Waltz?**

**Song at bold and italic, is part of Hoobastank's song, Guess that if you can.**

**Well, I don't own all of that song, just having their MP3s. Oh really? Well… some…**

**A/N: This is a Cliff hanger? Oh yeah. What will she do? Can she make them pay?? Just wait and see!! The sequel of this story!! Mmm… Titled… **_**Minto's Full Revenge!! **_**Or not. Titled by reviews. So, please review so I could get better title!!**

**Again, Read then Review!!!**


End file.
